


A Battle of Wills

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Restraints, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off <a href="http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/106993974247/peggxcarter-merlin-au-headcanon-ok-but-au">this Tumblr headcanon</a>, in which Arthur and Merlin have been friends for years and are fiercely competitive with each other, to the point where they refuse to give in to being the first one to kiss the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/107206906427/a-battle-of-wills). Thank you to peggyxcarter for writing [such a delicious text post](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/106993974247/peggxcarter-merlin-au-headcanon-ok-but-au)!

_I am not_ _going to kiss you first._

Arthur stared at Merlin’s lips, hardly daring to blink as he stayed as still as he could. Their faces were barely inches apart now, and had been for at least a minute. But he would not give in – no, he would _not_ be the first one to close that tiny distance left between them. He had already leaned forward into Merlin’s space, and that was all he was going to do. If another move was to be made, he was definitely not going to be the one to do it.

Merlin seemed to have similar sentiments, because he wasn’t moving away either. His breath was surprisingly even, light puffs of hair brushing across Arthur’s chin like a soft caress, the feeling exquisite yet taunting at the same time. Other than that, he was completely silent. 

Neither of them was sure how they had gotten into this predicament – or at least, Arthur wasn’t certain. One moment, they were watching TV together, and then Arthur had looked across at Merlin and had a sudden compulsion to kiss him unawares. He’d leaned into his space, but had stopped himself midway, wondering just what on earth he was doing. But instead of pulling away and laughing at him, Merlin had stayed perfectly still, and Arthur realised that his actions were perhaps not so unwelcome after all.

At some point, Arthur looked up at him. Their eyes met, blue on blue. Somehow, the eye contact made the competition all the more real than before. Now that they were looking at each other, they both acknowledged that this was a challenge to see who would yield first.

_What, aren’t you going to move?_

Arthur thought this as they continued to stare at each other, wondering if Merlin could see the thought written in his eyes; now, it was a staring contest on top of a game of chicken, to see who would submit to kissing the other first. Arthur and Merlin had been friends for years, and the one thing they had in common above everything else was the fact that they were fiercely competitive with each other. It didn’t matter what they were doing, or whether or not a prize was involved; they would always manage to turn it into a contest. It was just their luck that they were so evenly matched, too. When it came to sports, Merlin’s skinny build made up for Arthur’s muscle. Both of them were reasonably adept at music, and had similar priorities for their studies. Every time they got an exam paper back in school, the first thing they’d do was look at each other from across the room and sign their score with their hands while their classmates looked on, amused. Before, the teachers would try to get them to be a little less zealous, and to focus on improving instead of comparing themselves with others; however, the competitions never got aggressive in a physical sense, and they seemed to get along, so the teachers eventually gave up.

This time, though, it was different. It was on a deeper level now, more personal; a battle of wills rather than a test of actual prowess.

To distract himself from Merlin’s borderline penetrative gaze, Arthur cast his senses around him and became more aware of his surroundings, all the while still not looking away. It was easier to maintain eye contact when one’s attention was diverted to other things. The TV in the living room was still blaring, the credits for some film Arthur couldn’t recall the name of rolling down the screen as an ethereal voice sang in the background. There was a warm afternoon breeze coming in from the open window, making the curtains as well as the leaves in the trees outside rustle. The two of them were sitting on the carpet in front of the sofa, Arthur with his legs out in front of him, Merlin with his crossed. Arthur had previously spread his arms over the seat, so that one of them, the right one, was just behind Merlin’s head. It was this arm, upon the bicep in particular, that the back of Merlin’s neck was resting on now, having had to lean back slightly when Arthur invaded his personal space.

Arthur’s attention was abruptly drawn back when, ever so slowly, Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, a silent challenge. In response to it, Arthur moved in just a little bit more, tilting his head to one side and feeling suddenly exhilarated when Merlin mirrored him, pushing their faces closer together, but _still not touching._ Arthur was beginning to feel the tension in his neck now, due to the strain of holding his head in the same position for so long, but he knew he could not move, would not move until Merlin did.

The excitement he felt was like an electrifying rush through his veins, a burst of adrenalin that made Arthur lose his composure, just for a second. He moved his head a fraction, and their noses accidentally brushed against each other. This time, it was Merlin who cracked; he let out a short, startled gasp, and Arthur didn’t have to look at him to know that his friend was just as flushed as he was, didn’t have to put a hand on his chest to know that both their hearts were skittering like rabbits’, slowly increasing in pace with every moment that passed.

Arthur was beginning to go cross-eyed from the proximity of their faces, so he shut his eyes before he could get dizzy. There was hardly any space left between them now. He could feel the whisper of what must be Merlin’s eyelashes as they closed as well, could feel him looming ever closer, his blush a tangible warmth emanating from his face. Their breaths were becoming shorter, faster, more urgent, more _desperate_ ; Arthur knew that both of them wanted more than anything for this game to end, but they were also much too stubborn to be the one to –

Their foreheads touched.

Arthur shuddered as Merlin’s fringe tickled his, and without meaning to, he opened his eyes once more. He tried to even his breathing, but found he could not; Merlin’s eyes, now open as well, were burning into him with a fiery passion, and he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

They’d reached a stalemate, Arthur realised. Everything else had come to a standstill, and the only way out of the game was to lose. But was it really losing, if all he had to do was kiss his best friend?

“Checkmate,” Merlin whispered, speaking for the first time since Arthur had leaned in. It was such a simple thing to say, and it would have been comical under any other circumstance, but somehow, it was the hottest thing Arthur had ever heard.

He couldn’t help himself anymore.

Arthur’s right arm automatically came off the sofa and slid downwards to wrap around Merlin’s waist, pulling him in such a direction so that their chests were pressed together. With his other hand, he reached up to touch the side of Merlin’s face, trying to manoeuvre him so that Arthur would be the one in control, and Merlin would only have to follow him.

His plans were cut short when Merlin grabbed his face with both hands, and suddenly it was the most glorious kiss Arthur had ever experienced, one that sent cold shivers zinging down his spine. Their mouths opened, hot and slick, and Arthur almost laughed as he realised that they were competing yet again, had created a battlefield for their tongues to lick across the other’s lips, to skim lightly across rows of teeth, a test to see who would make the first noise of pleasure.

One of Merlin’s hands went round to cup the back of Arthur’s head, and Arthur let out a startled _ah_ as Merlin tugged sharply on his hair, making him tilt his head backwards. Then, without knowing how they had gotten there, Merlin was suddenly on top of him, and Arthur was flat on his back, his heels pressing into the carpet.

Both of them knew that Arthur was the stronger out of the two, but this didn’t deter Merlin from grabbing both of Arthur’s wrists and pinning them to the floor. His kisses had become more possessive now, like Arthur was a piece of land he had to conquer, and Arthur let out an involuntary moan as Merlin’s mouth slid to his neck, nuzzling his throat, licking his collarbone, sucking hard everywhere he touched. He writhed in Merlin’s grasp, but only so that he could feel his arms being restrained, rather than as an actual attempt to free himself. It was a slow, agonising torture, and he was losing himself in it.

Arthur waited until Merlin had necked every single possible place he could before making his move. With a burst of strength, he freed his wrists and seized Merlin’s in turn, then rolled so that it was Merlin on his back. Arthur’s hips canted forward, and both of them gasped as they felt the other’s arousal, hot and heavy against their thighs. They crashed their mouths together once more as they rocked against each other, and when it became too much, Arthur broke away from the kiss and rested his chin over Merlin’s shoulder, panting hard.

“I am not,” said Merlin, his voice ragged, “going to – nnngh, yes, please _–_ I am _not_ going to come first.” His last word ended on a sharp intake of breath as Arthur turned his head and bit the edge of his ear. Merlin exhaled, trembling under Arthur’s weight, when Arthur mapped it with his tongue, his hands reaching up and clinging to him.

At long last, Arthur gave Merlin’s ear another nip and whispered a low, “If you say so,” before he gave another savage thrust, causing Merlin to throw his head back and have all the air punched out of his lungs. 

Arthur was going to win this time, God help him, and he would use whatever means to do so, even if it meant he had to cheat. Merlin’s eyes were squeezed shut, tiny little _uh_ s escaping his lips as Arthur nibbled at his ears, so he didn’t notice when Arthur snaked a hand between themselves and deftly unbuttoned Merlin’s jeans. Before Merlin could register what was happening, Arthur had grasped the outline of his cock tenting his boxers and _pulled._

Merlin came with a surprised shout, and Arthur grinned in triumphant satisfaction as Merlin began to spill into his hand. Their eyes met; Merlin’s mouth was agape, his lips swollen, and Arthur kissed him again as he rode through his orgasm.

Arthur thought that Merlin would be the type to just lie there after his release, so he was completely unprepared for Merlin’s hands making quick work of his pants as well, hooking his thumbs into his boxers and pulling everything down in one swift movement. Arthur was suddenly exposed, and let out a choked sound when he found himself in Merlin’s grip.

“You’re not going to last a _minute_ ,” Merlin breathed, his hand making rough pulls on Arthur’s cock.

Arthur knew Merlin was right, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of saying so. He caught his eye a final time, and said his next words in a rough whisper.

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
